


Scathed

by Davechicken



Series: The Emperor and his Pilot [3]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, injury detail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 09:13:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9812747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Kylo wishes Poe wouldn't put himself in danger.





	

Battle is dangerous. It’s - well - pretty much the job description of a soldier, or a pilot, to go into dangerous situations. To risk their safety, to kill other people. It’s not ‘sit in a padded room and never use any sharp implements’.

If Kylo could make Poe do that, he would. He’d tie him down with silk ribbons, and feed him nice treats, and keep him away from any danger.

…but then the result wouldn’t be Poe Dameron, the man he loves. Some people can be kept in soft rooms, and some people need the danger. Poe is decidedly in the latter camp, so much so that if there wasn’t any conflict to fly towards, he’d probably just go play games with the Kessel Run for the hell of it.

It doesn’t mean Kylo _likes_ it. Understands, yes. Appreciates, yes. Accepts… with reservation. Likes? Hell no. But sometimes love means you have to be prepared to compromise, and you might not approve, but you agree.

Poe has a black eye, a bust lip, bruised ribs, and various contusions and abrasions. Nothing serious, the medic assures him. Nothing lasting. The kind of things that need some painkillers and several gauze bandages over the stitches for a few days, and a few _more_ days not flying (which will make him even more tetchy than the pain), and Kylo wishes one of these days he’d see the sense that the galaxy tries to drum into him.

Stay _home_. Stay with him. Stay _safe_.

But he doesn’t.

Kylo spends that night on his back, with Poe riding him slowly. Their lovemaking sends endorphins through his lover to kill the pain, but Kylo won’t let him do anything energetic, or anything whilst lying on that lacerated back of his. It’s the only thing he’s prepared to accept, and Poe still goes too hard, too fast.

He’s going to rupture his stitches. 

Kylo worries all the way through, and he nearly can’t hit his climax at all. His body - however - betrays his mind, and enjoys the man grinding on him enough to come inside of him, and then Poe collapses on his chest.

They sleep like that until morning, when Kylo wakes to find Poe half-on, half-off of him. He watches for a long time, waiting for him to rouse. When Poe does, the Emperor pulls the salve and fresh bandages over.

“I need to do this,” Kylo says, knowing it will hurt him, but knowing it’s needed.  


He wonders if Poe thinks the same about flying.


End file.
